


Love Is A Trial

by macabreromansu



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/macabreromansu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble!fic. Love is being bitten to death on the inside and out... Dino->Hibari</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Trial

**Title:** Love Is A Trial **  
Author:** vonuberwald **  
Fandom:** _Katekyou Hitman Reborn!_ **  
Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Dino - Hibari **  
Rating:** PG **  
Warnings:** None really **  
Summary:** Love is being bitten to death slowly on the inside and outside. **  
Notes:** Less angsty than the summary would have you believe. First foray into this series. I simply _adore_ this series and both of these characters too. This pairing I hope I did not fail in this.

* * *

 _Love is_ a whispered ' _I'll rip you to shreds_ ,' as you're trying to dodge a tonfa to the face for the umpteenth time that morning, a sly, almost secretive grin on his face so close to yours (and away again before you can give in to those mad – _wrong_ – impulses) _._

 _Love is_ risking your life on every breath of a word in his presence and delighting in the thrill of sensation running down your spine at his expression. You miss the feeling terribly, like a hole in your stomach when you have to leave for home each time.

 _Love is_ wondering if he knows what you're thinking, and then trying to guess how much when you're sure that you give yourself away.

 _Love is_ the certain knowledge that even if the other knew, he would not be the one to change _this._

 _Love is… love is…_ not a word synonymous with Hibari Kyouya.


End file.
